Heart Broken
by The Muse of Apollo
Summary: Prompt from CastleFanFicPrompts on Tumblr: Post-47 seconds: after the talk with Martha in that public place, they go to the loft and Castle can finally letting out his anger and feelings to Martha about Kate's lie. While he's talking he has an heart-attack. (No death, please). Martha-Kate moment and Caskett moment too. One Shot.


_**Prompt from CastleFanFicPrompts on tumblr: **__Anonymous asked:_

_First of all: thank you for your blogs about fanfiction! ;) then... Post-47 seconds: after the talk with Martha in that public place, they go to the loft and Castle can finally letting out his anger and feelings to Martha about Kate's lie. While he's talking he has an heart-attack. (No death, please). Martha-Kate moment and Caskett moment too. Thanks_

He can't believe this day happened. He thought that she loved him, or at least _could_ love him someday. But she lied. For a year. She lied.

_She lied because she doesn't love me,_ he thought as he and his mother entered the loft.

"What am I going to do, Mother?" he asked, pacing back and forth in the dining room.

"What do you want to do, Richard?" She knew her son. She knew that no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to just turn his feelings off. He loved with his whole heart.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had never met her. She has done nothing but push me away, so why was I so foolish to think that she might feel the same way? She has demonstrated time and time again that she feels nothing for me. I shouldn't be so surprised that she wanted to let me down easily. I should have stayed away that summer I left with Gina. I knew then that she didn't want me, so why did I keep punishing myself by sticking around? I just…" Castle clutched at his arm and frowned. "I feel funny," he said, sitting down on a bar stool.

"What do you mean, you feel funny?" Martha asked, stepping up beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think…" he started to say, but toppled off the stool and onto the floor before he could finish.

"Richard!" Martha shouted, kneeling down beside her son. She could see the sweat on his forehead, and she could see his arms trembling.

Quickly pulling out her phone, she dialed 911. She knew the signs of a heart attack. She just hoped that the paramedics would get there on time.

xxxx

She didn't know what was going on. Castle had just disappeared in the middle of this case._That's so unlike him,_ Beckett thought as she sat and stared at the murder board.

Espo had said Castle had been there earlier that morning, but had left. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Picking up her phone she dialed his number. It went right to voicemail.

"_Castle, call me back. Where are you? It's not a good time for you to be taking a break."_

She ended the call and sighed deeply, wondering where the hell her partner was.

xxxx

_Two hours later…_

They were nowhere with this case, and Castle still hadn't called her back. She had just sent the boys out to grab them some lunch when her cell phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Beckett," she said reflexively.

"Katherine, it's Martha."

"Martha, what's going on? I haven't been able to reach Castle all day," she said, hoping for some answers.

"Kate, Richard is in the hospital. He had a heart attack this morning. It's pretty bad." Kate's breath caught in her throat, and her mind started spinning.

_No! Not now. Not when we're so close. How could this happen? _

_"_Is he…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask if he was still alive. He needed to still be alive. She couldn't lose him. Not like this.

"He's alive, but they had to rush him in for emergency surgery. I've tried to call Alexis, but she was at the morgue this morning and isn't answering her cell. Could you bring her to the hospital? She should be here. You should be too."

Taking in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she said, "Of course, Martha. We'll be there as quick as I can get us there. What hospital and where are you?"

"We're at Presbyterian and I'm sitting in the Cardiac Ward's waiting room on the fourth floor."

"Okay. I'll grab Alexis and get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Katherine." They ended the call and Kate let her hand flop uselessly on her knee._What if he doesn't make it?_ That question kept floating through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by the boys returning with their lunch.

"Beckett! Food is here!" Espo shouted as he put the bags on his desk. Walking up to her with her order he saw her face. "Beckett, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She hadn't realized the tears had started to fall. "Castle," she said, clearing her throat, "Castle had a heart attack this morning. He's in the hospital undergoing heart surgery."

She stood, pocketed her phone and, ignoring the shocked looks the boys had given her after hearing the news, strode into the captain's office.

"Detective? Do you have news?" Gates asked when she looked up and saw her best detective standing in her doorway. She noticed the tear tracks on her face and said "Kate, what's wrong?"

Wiping away the tears, she said, "Sir, Castle had an heart attack this morning. I need to get to the hospital. I know this is a bad time for it, but I need to be there."

"Go ahead, Detective. I'll have the boys cover for you. Call me when you know more, okay? Despite what you think of me, I'm not heartless, nor am I stupid. I know how you feel about that man. So go. Be with his family. We'll carry on here."

Somewhat shocked at not having to fight the Captain for time off during this case, Kate just said, "Th-thank you, sir."

She walked back out to her desk, picked up her bag and coat, alerted the boys that she was going to the hospital and that they should keep working the case, then made her way to the morgue to have a very difficult conversation with Castle's daughter.

xxxx

Sitting there next to the two red heads, Kate felt completely useless. She hated waiting. She hated not knowing. Her heart felt like it was breaking, and she didn't know if she would survive it if he didn't make it.

Looking up, she noticed Martha staring at her.

"Do you love him, Katherine?" Martha asked, noticing the detective's attention.

Kate sniffled, a little shocked at the bluntness of the question, but she answered honestly, "Yes."

"Then why doesn't he know? He thinks you don't, you know that right?"

"What! How could he think that?"

"He knows you lied about your shooting," Martha said kindly. "He thinks that the reason you lied was to let him down gently."

Kate shook her head. "I lied because I was scared. Not because I didn't feel the same way. Oh, God, that's why he left this morning. He heard me. Then this… This is all my fault, Martha," she sobbed. Understanding flooding into her, she realized why he had the heart attack. _It's my fault. He might die because of me,_ she thought.

"It's not your fault, Katherine. This could have happened at any time. You didn't cause his heart to give out. Just promise me that when he wakes up, you'll tell him. It's time for the two of you to stop this silly dance and be together. Or you need to just let him go."

"I'm never going to let him go. I love him, Martha."

Their conversation was interrupted by a deep voice announcing, "Richard Castle's Family?"

Martha, Alexis, and Kate stood up and approached the big doctor, who stood just outside the double doors.

"How's my son," Martha asked before the doctor could speak.

"Richard is going to be fine. The heart attack was a major one, but he got here in time for us to prevent major damage. We went in and repaired the arteries, and made some alterations to prevent this from happening again. His arteries weren't blocked badly like normal heart attack patients, so this was most likely brought on by stress. Once he recovers we'll put him on a strict diet and exercise regimen. I understand he works with the NYPD?"

The three women nodded. Kate worried what this would mean for their partnership. Would he be able to come back to shadow her?

The doctor sighed. "He'll most likely be restricted from field work from now on. But I'll leave that final decision for his cardiologist."

"Can we see him," Alexis asked.

The doctor nodded. "He's being put into a private room now. It'll be a few hours yet before he wakes up, but I'll send a nurse to get you once he's in his room." With that the doctor gave them a small sympathetic smile and walked back through the double doors.

The three women returned to their seats, relieved that the man they all loved was still alive and would be okay.

xxxx

_Four hours later…_

Castle didn't know what was going on, but his chest hurt like hell. He didn't know where he was, and his eyes were not cooperating, they would not open. Focusing on his other senses he heard what could be a heart monitor beeping softly off to his left. _I'm in a hospital_. With that thought, it all came back to him: the bombing, Kate's betrayal, the clawing pain in his chest and arms.

He felt someone holding his hand, but didn't know who it was. It didn't feel like Alexis' hand, and it wasn't his mother's seasoned fingers. _Kate._

The thought of her in the room with him, holding his hand was what finally made his eyes open. Blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness from his vision, he looked over and saw the beautiful detective sitting next to him, holding his right hand.

"Beckett."

"Oh, God, Castle. You scared the hell out of us," she said, jumping to her feet and standing closer to his bed, tightening her grip on his hand. "You can't leave me, Rick. I can't…I can't lose you."

Gaining some strength he scowled at her, "What do you care?"

She dipped her head, trying to contain the hurt that flashed across her face at his harsh words. "Of course I care, you idiot. I didn't lie to you because I didn't care. I lied because I was scared of my own feelings, and I didn't want to ruin what we could have by jumping into a relationship with you before I was ready. I"m sorry for lying to you, Rick. But you're wrong if you don't think I feel the same way. I love you." She does. Even if he's an idiot.

"You love me?" She saw his heart rate pick up on the monitor.

"I do. But, Rick you need to calm down. You just had major heart surgery and you have to keep your heart rate down. So I'm not going to kiss you yet. Get better first, and then we'll do that."

He took some deep breaths, but couldn't control his happiness. "I love you too, Kate. I…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about why you lied. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Castle. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lied to begin with. Now I need to get a doctor in here and let them know you're awake, and need to call your mom and Alexis, they stepped out to get dinner." she pulled out her phone, but before she left the room to make her calls and get the doctor, she turned and said, "I love you, Castle. So damn much. Don't you dare scare me like that again."

**fin.**

_**A/N - I know jack squat about heart attacks and heart surgery, as you can probably tell. **_


End file.
